


Asstastic

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dildos, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Prompto's impatient and horny, so he decides to give his lovers something to walk in on.





	Asstastic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ffxv kink week day 1 for both the "double penetration" and "caught masturbating" prompts.

Life is damn good; Prompto’s not complaining. They’ve survived the apocalypse in one piece, are still together, and life is now nothing more than trivial difficulties. Still, he’s bored. When Noctis explained why it made logical sense the two of them get married he’d thought he was being thrust into a new terrifying world of responsibilities, but as it turns out, the king consort is nothing more than an empty title. His only responsibilities are heading charity organizations and helping with festivities, ones he begged for when he thought he might go crazy from doing nothing besides stare at the same walls day after day. Not that he doesn’t continue his photography, but it isn’t like he is traveling all over Eos as before. There are only so many shots of the royal gardens he can take before the photographs begin to bleed together. The vast majority of his photo collection now consists of occasional shots he's taken at public events or of his lovers during private moments. Most of his free time is spent vegging out in front of the tv in the royal quarters impatiently awaiting one or more of his lovers to return from their duties as he is currently doing.

Right now, the three of them are in a meeting about national finances. Prompto could have attended—can attend any meeting he wants to now that he has a shiny title—but he didn’t see the point. He’d be just as bored in the meeting with the added headache of trying to follow along with context he knows little about. So here he is, watching some random thriller movie he stumbled upon while channel surfing.

The film’s protagonist and his girlfriend have just escaped the terrorists that highjacked their airplane. They are making out just as anyone would while on the high of life (just as the four of them did when the sun rose for the first time in ten long years). Prompto thinks little of it, but then the scene shifts and the couple are in a hotel room. Their bodies mesh together, lips locking and hands exploring. The scene is modest, but Prompto feels himself reacting anyway. Tomorrow is one of the rare days all four of them have free schedules, which has long since become a silent agreement for group sexual activity, and the later it gets, the harder it is to think about anything else.

Gods, he wishes the guys were back already.

A quick glance at the clock says they should be back soon. He can be patient, or…

They won’t mind, will they?

The couple in the movie are cuddled together now, exchanging soft words and touches.

Fuck it.

The more he thinks about them walking in on him, or more his excitement grows. Flicking the tv off, he hops off the couch and flies down the hallway to the bedroom. He ruffles through the closet until he finds his favorite thick, bright yellow dildo and a bottle of lube. Smirk in place, he hops onto the gigantic bed and shucks his pants off but leaves his shirt for a more appealing imagine for them to walk in on. 

He imagines their looks of surprised arousal as he coats his middle and index fingers in lube. His dick stirs even before he presses at his opening. The first finger slips in effortlessly and he gives a light moan, already craving that burn that only comes from one of his lovers. Rubbing at his shaft with his free hand, he fucks himself with the finger a couple times before adding the second digit easily enough. He knows he should probably add a third first, but he’s horny as hell by this point and it’s not like he didn’t have a dick just as large up his ass just last night, so he coats his toy up with a decent amount of lube and pushes it in slowly. The stretch takes his breath away for a moment, and his eyes fall shut as he reaches the base of the toy. It’s not as big as Gladio, but almost, and it’s long enough that one shift is enough to press its tip against that ball of nerves inside him. He bites his lip, resisting the urge to grind into it. He’s not out to get himself off just yet—not before the others get there.

He stills the hand on his shaft, holding himself tight just in case as he bucks his hips against the toy. It’s good, thick and solid, but it’s not what he wants, thoughts straying to that of his lovers’ hands hot on his skin. He’s deep in the memory of sinful words Gladio whispered to him over a week ago when he hears the front door opening. His muscles clench in excitement, a cry falling from his lips.

Footsteps quicken toward the bedroom. “Prom?” comes Gladio’s voice before his face becomes visible through the open doorway. The man swallows, amber eyes darkening as they take in the sight before him. “Fuck, didn’t expect to come back to this,” he breathes out as he leans against the doorframe watching him.

Prompto makes a keening noise as his hips press faster against the toy deep inside him. “Mind helping me out?”

Gladio chuckles fondly as he begins to work off his formal attire. It looks good on him (just as everything does), but each inch of skin he reveals looks _better,_ and Prompto’s whining by the time he finally moves to join him on the bed. “Just couldn’t wait, could ya?”

Prompto shakes his head with a smirk. “Wanted you to see.” He lets go of the dildo to tug Gladio’s mouth down to meet his.

Gadio smiles through the kiss. His hands find the toy and move it all the way out before plunging it back in. “Which you want, sunshine? Me or your little friend?” he asks while moving to kiss at his neck.

“You,” Prompto answers shaky with desire. “Gods, you.”

Gladio smirks against his neck. He thrusts the toy in one final time before pulling it fully out and tossing it onto the floor to clean up later. Prompto whines at the loss and Gladio gives his ass a playful smack. “Don’t worry, sunshine, you’re be fuller in just a sec.”

True to his word, he lubes himself up and pushes in quickly. Prompto’s fingers grip at the bedsheets as his back arches up seeking as much of him as he can get. “Gladdy,” he cries happily.

Gladio thrusts into him hard and Prompto’s legs wrap around his waist.

“Where’s Noct?”

One of the shield’s hands finds his cock and strokes him in time with his thrusts. “Had to finish something up real quick. Should be here any minute.”

It feels so good Prompto can feel himself getting close already and makes a noise of protest.

Gladio stills immediately. “What’s wrong?” he asks, brow furrowed.

Prompto shakes his head quickly with a small smile. “Just don’t wanna cum till he gets here.”

Gladio bows his head, snorting. “That’s it? Not like you can’t go another round.”

He pretends to consider it. “I’m more in the mood for one mind-blowing orgasm today.”

“Suit yourself.”

Gladio’s hand releases his swollen cock and his thrusts slow to gentle rocks that leave Prompto’s nerves pleading for more.

Just when Prompto’s about to give in and beg for it, the front door opens again.

As suspected, it’s Noctis this time. He pads toward the bedroom slowly, yawning on the way. When he sees the tangled bodies on his bed, his eyes widen, growing immensely more alert, and he hums in approval. “I could walk in on this more often.”

“Nice, it’s it?” Gladio says.

Noctis plops down near Prompto’s head and runs a hand through his hair. “Breathtaking.”

Prompto shivers at the praise.

“He takes me so well.”

“I can take more,” Prompto says, setting pleading eyes on Noctis.

The king leans down to kiss him. “Want me to blow you?”

“I want you inside.”

Noctis’ eyes glaze over as they shift to Gladio. Prompto’s taken him and Ignis before, but never either of them with Gladio because of his larger size. He licks his lips. “You want both of us?”

Gladio makes an obscenely lewd noise. “Shit. You sure?”

Prompto nods and kisses Noctis again. He knows Gladio’s thought about this, heard him tell him so, but he wants this as well. He wants to feel both of them at the same time so bad he aches.

He tugs at Noctis’ formal shirt until he takes the hint and removes it himself. Noctis comes back down for another kiss, smiling against his lips. “You know, it’s rude to make me take mine off when you’re still wearing yours.”

Smiling as well, he says, “Thought I’d look more appetizing this way.”

“You’re appetizing enough as is.” He nips at his lips teasingly before standing to step out of his pants and giving Gladio a quick kiss. “You’re gonna have to shift.”

With a groan, Gladio pulls out and lays down on his back. Prompto whimpers at the sudden emptiness, but Gladio pats his lap enthusiastically. “Come on, chocobo.”

Prompto moves over him and sinks down hurriedly, his eyes closing as that blessed fullness returns. Soon, Noctis is pressing a wet finger in beside Gladio’s cock and Prompto hisses slightly at the increased stretch, but he’s had more than this before, so he rocks his hips back with encouragement.  Noctis is bent over to watch his face carefully as he presses a second finger inside, and Prompto gives him a smile.

“Please, Noct?”

Noctis shudders and moves into position. The king presses a kiss along the curve of his back. “Just tell me if it’s too much and I’ll stop.”

“Got it.”

It’s snug, and it takes Noctis a moment of pressing before his cockhead breaches him. When it does, Gladio reaches out to cup Prompto’s face, fingers brushing at his cheek bones and eyes locking with his.

“You’re doing great,” he says raggedly, obviously fighting to keep still.

Prompto wraps one of his hands around his and leans down to kiss him. The change in position gives Noctis more room and he sinks in deeper with a tight grip at his waist. The king and shield moan together at the contact. “Shit, Prom, you’re even tighter than with Iggy.”

Gladio’s eyes twinkle. “Cause I’m bigger than Iggy.”

Prompto chuckles. “It’s true.”

Inch by slow inch, Noctis pushes inside until he’s fully seated, all three of them panting in-time as the full-lengths of their cocks finally rub against each other inside him. He’s stretched so far. It stings a bit but it’s pleasant knowing they’re both there.

“I’m good,” he says. “Move.”

He can feel Noctis’s hair against his back as he nods. Then Noctis is pulling out and Gladio makes a good effort at matching his pace. Prompto moves too, but his movements are just mindless shifts of his hips to seek more and more of that hard press inside him. He’s so full, he’s losing himself to it. The only thing that would be better would be for Ignis to be here with them.

As if materialized by his thoughts, the front door opens again and Ignis’ voice drifts from down the hall. “Honestly, I can’t believe half of the council was even appointed. Buffoons the lot of them.”

Prompto gives a loud moan as his muscles clench around the dicks buried deep inside him.

“Fuck,” Gladio grunts. “Really did want to put on a show, didn’t you?”

Ignis is still in the other room, so Noctis calls out for him. “Hey, Specs, get in here!”

A moment later, Ignis approaches the doorway looking worn out from his long day of paperwork, meetings, and bill negotiations. He’s making some comparison between council members and bickering children, but the words fall silent at the sight of his lovers enthralled in their passion.

“Astrals.” The word comes out breathless, nearly reverent.

Prompto has to strain to see the advisor, and he gestures excitedly for him to come to him. As soon as he’s within reach, Prompto hugs his arms around the advisor’s middle. “Iggy!”

“Yes, love?” he asks, fingers playing with strands of blonde hair.

“I wanna feel you too.”

“Still not enough for you?” he asks with mirth.

“Never,” Prompto scoffs. “I’m worth the whole package.”

“That you are. So beautiful when you’re worked up like this.” His fingers wrap around Prompto. It’s nice and Prompto shudders.

“No,” he says through a moan. “My mouth.”

Ignis eyes Gladio and Noctis’ cocks filling him. “Are you sure you can take another?”

He needs another. “Please,” he pleads.

Nodding, Ignis gives him a sweet kiss. Prompto reaches for his pants, removing them just enough to expose his stirring erection. Ignis moves to undress further, but Prompto nuzzles against him to make him stop.

“It’s fine. I want you now.”

Ignis sucks in a breath, his hips pressing into his face. Prompto smiles, mouthing along his shaft before, impatient, going straight for the kill and sinking his entire mouth around his twitching dick.

Bliss overwhelms him. All three of his lovers’ dicks are inside him. He feels full to bursting and just as loved.

Astrals.

He moans around Ignis’ cock, taking more of him in with each bob of his head. The advisor’s hand grips the back of his head, and when Prompto locks eyes with him in silent request, he rocks his hips forward. He chokes for a second at the sudden movement before sucking breath in through his nose and forcing his throat muscles to relax. Ignis stills, calculating his reaction, but Prompto gives the tiniest of nods, so the advisor rocks forward again, then deeper when he grips tight at his thighs.

Prompto’s body’s going limp from the pleasure and he lets himself be used by them, fucked from all sides.

It’s good. Too, good.

He’s held on for so long, he’s so close to the edge now.

Gladio must notice because his big hand wraps around his cock and pumps firmly. “Come on, Prom. You’ve done great.”

He lets himself go, moaning long and hard around Ignis’ dick. His muscles clench impossibly tight around Gladio and Noctis as he paints Gladio’s stomach with his seed. Noctis and Gladio aren’t long after, continuing to rub against each other before spilling nearly simultaneously.

Ignis is still hard inside his mouth, still face fucking him. His hands tug at his hair, words of praise falling easily from his mouth. Prompto’s eyes are lidded. He’s tired, but he still swallows down his release hungrily when it comes.

Ignis pets through his hair affectionately before removing his clothes the rest of the way and going to retrieve a wash cloth to clean up with. As he does, Noctis pulls out and Gladio rolls them over so he can do the same.

“Shit,” Noctis says once the four of them have settled themselves more comfortably on the gigantic bed. “Way to start things off right, Prom.” His hand kneads at Prompto’s thigh.

The blonde hums in sleepy agreement.

“Can’t believe you actually went through with my request,” Gladio says, tucking the gunner’s head beneath his chin.

“Yeah, well, I’ve wanted it longer.”

This makes Gladio shiver, and Prompto smiles.

“Regardless, I believe we owe you a reward for your excellent effort today,” Ignis says.

Prompto perks up a bit. “Reward?” he asks with a grin.

“What is it you would like, hm?” Ignis kisses at his shoulder.

“Since my ass is gonna definitely be sore after that, why don’t we replay my efforts on Noct?” The said king is already fast asleep, unaware of this plot against him.

Ignis’ lips turn up in a smirk. “That sounds like an asstastic idea.”

Prompto and Gladio snort loud enough to wake the sleeping king.

“What’s so funny?” he asks with a glare for being disturbed.

“Nothing of your concern, your majesty,” Ignis says with upturned lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to make a series, so [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296635), is the link to the sequel.


End file.
